Devices are known which are used to treat plants. Exemplary devices include sprayers which cover an area with a herbicide or other liquid. The liquid being sprayed on all plants.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, an apparatus for treating targeted plants with an application liquid is disclosed. In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method for treating targeted plants with an application liquid is disclosed. In a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a sensor system is disclosed.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, an apparatus for selectively treating plants is provided. The apparatus comprising a frame arranged to provide a plurality of horizontally spaced apart, non-overlapping treatment regions. The frame separating the plurality of horizontally spaced apart, non-overlapping treatment regions. The apparatus further comprising a plurality of sensors, each treatment region including at least one sensor which is arranged to monitor the respective treatment region for a plant to be treated; a fluid delivery system including a plurality of application devices, each treatment region including at least one application device; and an electronic controller operatively coupled to the plurality of sensors and operatively coupled to the fluid delivery system, for each treatment region the electronic controller controlling the fluid delivery system to deliver an application fluid through the respective application device when a targeted plant is detected in the respective treatment region. In one example, a first frame portion divides a first treatment region of the plurality of treatment regions from a second treatment region of the plurality of treatment regions and a second frame portion divides the second treatment region from a third treatment region. In a variation of the example, the first treatment region includes a first application device and the second treatment region includes a second application device, the first frame member and the second frame member being arranged to prevent application fluid which is delivered through the second application device from entering the first treatment region and the third treatment region. In another example, the electronic controller determines a presence of the targeted plant in the respective treatment region based on a detection algorithm which evaluates historical sensor reading related to the respective treatment region. In yet another example, the electronic controller determines a presence of the targeted plant in the respective treatment region based on a longitudinal width of a detected object. In still another example, the plurality application devices are spray nozzles. In yet still another example, the frame includes a plurality of frame members which define a base frame, a first door supported by the base frame and bounding a first side of a first treatment region, a second door supported by the base frame and bounding a side of the first treatment region, the first treatment region being bounded by the base frame, first door, and second door. In a variation of the example, the first door includes a first door aperture through which a first sensor monitors the first treatment region. In a further variation thereof, the first door includes a first side and a second side, the apparatus further comprising a positive pressure system in fluid communication with a first side of the first door, the positive pressure system providing a flow of fluid which passes from the first side of the first door through the first door aperture to the second side of first door to reduce the entrance of particulate matter through the first door aperture. In yet still a further example, the application fluid is a liquid. In a further example, each treatment region includes at least two application devices, a first application device positioned lower than the second application device such that the first application device targets a base portion of the targeted plant and the second application device targets a leafy portion of the targeted plant. In a variation of the example, the apparatus further comprises an operator interface providing an indication when the targeted plant is detected in the respective treatment region. In a further variation thereof, the operator interface includes at least one input, based on the at least one input the electronic controller activates one of the first application device of the respective treatment region, the second application device of the respective treatment region, and both the first application device of the respective treatment region and the second application device of the respective treatment region when the targeted plant is detected in the respective treatment region. In another variation thereof, the operator interface includes a first input which causes the electronic controller to control the fluid delivery system to delivery the application fluid through the plurality of application devices.
In a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, an apparatus for selectively treating plants is provided. The apparatus comprising a frame including a housing having an aperture; at least one sensor supported by the frame, the at least one sensor monitoring a treatment region for a targeted plant through the aperture in the housing; a positive pressure system in fluid communication with an interior of the housing, the positive pressure system providing a flow of fluid which enters the interior of the housing and exits the interior of the housing through the aperture in the housing to reduce the entrance of particulate matter into the interior of the housing through the aperture; a fluid delivery system including at least one application device positioned to treat the targeted plant with an application fluid; and a controller operatively coupled to the at least one sensor and operatively coupled to the fluid delivery system. The controller controlling the fluid delivery system to deliver the application fluid through the at least one application device in response to the targeted plant being detected in the treatment region. In an example, the frame is arranged to provide a plurality of horizontally spaced apart, non-overlapping treatment regions, the frame separating the plurality of horizontally spaced apart, non-overlapping treatment regions.
In still a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, an apparatus for selectively treating plants is provided. The apparatus comprising a frame arranged to provide a plurality of horizontally spaced apart, non-overlapping treatment regions; sensing means for monitoring the respective treatment regions for a plant to be treated; fluid delivery means for treating the plant to be treated with at least one application device; and control means for controlling the fluid delivery means based on an output of the sensing means. In an example, the frame separates the plurality of horizontally spaced apart, non-overlapping treatment regions. In another example, the sensing means includes optical sensors. In a variation thereof, the apparatus further comprises a positive pressure system to reduce contact of particulate matter on the optical sensors.
In yet still a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method for selectively treating targeted plants is provided. The method comprising the steps of advancing a plurality of horizontally spaced apart, non-overlapping treatment regions in a predetermined direction, each treatment region bounded by at least two frame members of a frame; causing a plant to enter one of the plurality of treatment regions; detecting the plant with at least a first sensor supported by the frame; and determining whether the plant satisfies a predetermined criteria for treatment and if the plant satisfies the predetermined criteria for treatment spraying the plant with an application fluid through at least one application device supported by the frame. In an example, the step of determining whether the plant satisfies the predetermined criteria for treatment includes evaluating historical sensor readings for the first sensor. In another example, the step of determining whether the plant satisfies the predetermined criteria for treatment includes storing a plurality of sensor reading for the first sensor, each sensor reading corresponding to a respective time value, and classifying the plant as satisfying the predetermined criteria if the plurality of sensor readings satisfy at least one condition. In a variation thereof, each sensor reading is classified as either indicative of the presence of an object or indicative of the absence of an object and the at least one condition is satisfied if a threshold number of sensor readings are classified as indicative of the presence of the object. In still another example, the predetermined criteria is whether a width of the plant exceeds a threshold value. In yet still another example, the predetermined criteria is whether a height of the plant exceeds a threshold value.
The above and other features of the present disclosure, which alone or in any combination may comprise patentable subject matter, will become apparent from the following description and the attached drawings.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views.